


Tadpole, Polliwog, Puddle

by Voltwrong



Series: Pluvius [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Zora's Domain, adorable honestly, baby!sidon, link playing with kids, links awkward with kids, miphas alive!, pre calamity, pre ganon, young sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltwrong/pseuds/Voltwrong
Summary: A glimpse at Link's time in the Zora domain pre-calamity. Sidon is a child and Link meets him on the way to the Zora palace.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Just a drabble I wrote for the sole purpose of writing Link meeting baby Sidon.  I feel like Link's past with the Zora's is left super unexplored within breath of the wild. It's obvious he had friends there, somehow even in his childhood.Can be read as a stand-alone but might go better paired with the prologue of Pluvius (part one).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got a few comments on prologue of Pluvius expressing interest in seeing more of little Sidon and also exploring Links's relationship with the Zora in general. Because it was heavily implied that Link spent a lot of time with Zora children in his childhood and i think that's hella interesting to be honest. 
> 
> So I got inspired to write this and include it as a prologue part two or maybe a flashback at some point. But as I kept writing I realized including this little scene as chapter two would completely throw off the pacing and tone of the main story.
> 
> So anyways as a compromise here it is as a pointless, silly little stand alone! You can think of it as canon to the same universe Pluvius takes place in or completely ignore it. Doesn't matter either way. The only things to take away are that yes, Sidon has met Link, and there is definitely some hero worship happening there. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ps. shout out to @zero1606 for the inspiration!
> 
> ((And for those of you who haven't read Pluvius and have no interest in it, no problem just disregard all of that!))

“Oh, Linny!”  
  
Link squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a little sigh that rustled the short hairs on Epona’s side. He hadn’t even gotten to the bridge yet, having stopped to tie Epona to a hitching post just outside of the domain. He’d ride her in if he could, but her hooves had a tendency to slide along the Zora’s glassy (and quite often wet) crystalline structures.  
  
He liked Kodah, he really did. Just sometimes she could be a bit-  
  
“Linny!”  
  
Much to Link’s dismay, his feet were no longer on the ground as he’d been swept up into the a crushing embrace. He let out a little groan as the breath was squeezed out of him, but Kodah either didn’t hear or didn’t care. Nearby, Epona let out a whiny Link could have sworn was a laugh.  
  
“You’re here! Oh, Mipha will be thrilled!” She exclaimed as she set him back down.  
  
Link gave a half smile accompanied by a little wave. “I’m here.”  
  
“It’s been ages! Look how much you’ve changed! You must be at least 35, no?”  
  
Link chuckled, shaking his head but not correcting her. “It’s only been a few months Kodah. And what about you? I see you’ve hit your growth spurt.” In reality, Link visited the Domain almost weekly. But he usually bypassed the bridge in favor of the mountains, heading straight for the reservoir to meet with Mipha.  
  
Kodah beamed with pride and gave a little spin. “Yes! A late bloomer but a bloomer all the same. Tula hit hers at only 33,” she huffed with some bitterness. “But the pearl that sits longest is the most polished, don’t you think?”  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Kodah linked their arms, tugging Link easily towards the bridge. Despite her growth spurt, Kodah was still about Link’s height, which he was grateful for. He dreaded the day that Mipha surpassed him in stature- which was bound to happen. Even among Hylians he was shorter than most girls his age. It was an easy source of harassment for the more envious of his fellow knights in training.  
  
“You never visit anymore Linny! And when you do, it’s always for business. Riven’s been dying to go swimming with you again, you know. It’s not often he gets to best someone in the water. The poor things still short as a cook pot. You aren’t letting this ‘chosen hero’ business go to your head, are you?”  
  
Link chuckled, letting himself be pulled along. “Me? Since when have I needed a silly title to inflate my ego?” The sword pulsed at him in disapproval.  
  
Kodah laughed at that, throwing her head back. “Oh, I wish we could talk longer. I’d love to catch up. But, I know why you’re here. Mipha will be within the palace gates. It’s her meditation hour,” she said with a fond chuckle, as if the idea of meditating was an endearing quirk more than useful practice. “You two heroes have fun. And, uh, just so you know… You’ve got a shadow.” Kodah winked and skipped backwards with a wave before turning and running off.  
  
Frowning, Link glanced around the plaza, wondering what Kodah had meant. The general bustle of zora life swirled around him, the few zora he knew pausing to wave, but otherwise he could see no signs of being watched.  
  
He shouldered the Master Sword more comfortably and set off to make his way across town to the Zora palace.  
  
Link walked down long, luminous streets towards the nearly abandoned sleeping halls, boots echoing against crystal floors. The Zora slept so rarely they barely bothered with permanent residences (with the exception of the royal family of course) and it was unusual to find anyone this close to the palace in the middle of the week. This left Link in a welcome moment of placid solitude.  
  
He couldn't help but feel as if he were being followed, however and stopped, spinning around to catch a streak of red disappear behind a pillar. Relaxing, Link made his way over and stopped in front of the column. After a moment, the little Zora peeked out, face stern and suspicious, webbed hands wrapped around the pillar.  
  
The traditional jewelry on his brow and collar, Link noticed, was more intricate and stately then the other Zora children. Link then realized that this was Mipha’s younger brother- prince Sidon. He’d only been a few years old when Mipha and Link first met while Dorephan conducted business at the castle. She spoke of him often and with great fondness, but Link had somehow never seen so much as a portrait of the young Zora.  
  
“Who are you?” Sidon asked as he peeked out, brow still furrowed beneath his headpiece.  
  
“...Link.”  
  
Unsurprisingly, that answer didn’t seem to allay the child’s suspicions. Link had always been rather lousy at handling children, even when he was one himself. He had a habit of speaking to them in the same fashion as he would adults. And while kids seemed to like this, it got him odd looks from nearby adults and the responses he received always left him somewhat bewildered. He did like children though, and their blunt way of speaking. He could respect that.  
  
“Why are you here? Are you the Great Hero?” Sidon asked in rapid succession, eyes honing in on the hilt of Link’s sword.  
  
Link shifted a bit, actually growing uncomfortable at being the subject of a child’s heated glare. “I’m here to see the princess.”  
  
“You can’t!” Sidon immediately exclaimed. “This is Mipha’s alone time! No one’s allowed to interrupt. It’s really important!”  
  
“Ah... “ Link started, trying to appease the child. “Well, I guess I can wait then. I’m actually glad I ran into you.”  
  
Sidon’s suspicion was back then, but he slowly stepped further from the pillar. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah. You kept me from accidentally interrupting the princess. And now that I have to wait, I’ll need someone to keep me company. And escort me to the palace?”  
  
Sidon’s eyes lit up and he hopped away from his pillar, immediately taking to Link’s side with a sense of self importance. He was obviously quite pleased about knowing a rule an adult did not. “Of course! I can escort you, Link! And we can wait in my room. You know I have a fairy stone? It’s really real, I promise and a fairy gave it to me herself. Okay well not really, but we can pretend, right? You can play with my swords too, if you trade me that one on your back-”  
  
He was off then, Link trying to keep up as he zipped along the streets, chattering the whole time, no response necessary on Link’s end.

▲  
▲ ▲

“Lady Mipha?” An attendant called softly from her open doorway. Mipha looked over from where she’d been redressing at her vanity, movements still loose and languid from her hour long session. “The hylian champion is here.”

“Link?” she asked with a pleased mixture of surprise and confusion. She hadn’t been expecting him. “How long has he waited?”

“I’m not completely sure,” the attendant admitted, gesturing for Mipha to follow her.

▲  
▲ ▲

Mipha’s shock melted into fondness as she stopped in front of Sidon’s doorway. It was quite the unexpected scene. Link, the hero of hyrule sat cross legged on her little brother’s floor, the Sword of Legend tossed carelessly onto the bed. Sidon flitted about the room with his own little sword, carved from coral, showing off what he learned in his training lessons.

“And then if you hit it like _this_ ,” he explained spinning around the room wildly, sword brandished straight out, “any monster will die immediately! I didn’t actually learn that one yet, but I know it’s a good move, trust me.”

To his credit, Link look completely focused, nodding along with Sidon’s “lesson” and Mipha felt her heart melt in a way that couldn’t be healthy.

“Hello, heroes,” she said softly, finally alerting the boys to her presence. Link looked over, a smile spreading across his face to match her own. Sidon immediately dropped his sword, bounding over.  
  
“Mipha! Did you meet Link yet?”  
  
“Maybe once or twice,” she chuckled, walking over to Link just as he stood. Was she a tad taller than him now? “You aren’t completely hopeless with children after all, are you?” she teased and gazed up at him, certain her eyes were filled to the brim with affection. She could have sworn a blush came to his cheeks and he shrugged, opening his mouth.  
  
“Mipha guess what!” Sidon interrupted, tugging at her belt. “Link let me play with his sword! A real sword and it’s _magic!_ ”  
  
Startled, Mipha looked down at him then back up at Link whose eyes were wide as that of a child caught sneaking out of the eastern gates.  
  
“Oh, did he?” She asked, own eyes narrowing.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Mipha gave an exasperated sigh, bringing her fingers up to massage her forehead. “Perhaps I spoke too soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> There we are! My attempt at a little child-sidon drabble. Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it or if you didn't you can let me know that too! 
> 
> Also feel free to let me know of any plot inconsistencies or grammatical mistakes. The help is much appreciated!


End file.
